All Around Me
by Leeta
Summary: A secret. A Taboo. One night changed their world. Rukia must save Ichigo before his execution. Can Ichigo regain the resolve that he lost? Can Rukia survive the perils of Hueco Mundo as she desperately searches for an ally to help save Ichigo from death.
1. All Around Me

* * *

  


* * *

  


**All Around Me**

* * *

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

* * *

The night was cold as the heart of a hollow and Ichigo could do nothing but remain in bed to keep his sanity from escaping him. He pushed himself up against the headboard of his bed with one knee drawn up to his chest to support his arm that was supporting his bowed head. The moonlight shone through his broken window and allowed a cool breeze into his battered room in a cheap hotel, cooling his burning skin from a night of intimacy.

There was a small sigh beside him. He ignored the soft sigh; it was all he could do to stop himself from looking at her, to keep himself from being over come with emotion. But that was not to be; a small, soft and gentle hand came up from beneath the covers and touched his warm arm.

"Ichigo." Said Rukia as softly as she could, "Lay with me, please." She almost sounded like she was begging him. He did nothing as he kept his head bowed, resting on his arm. The small hand caressed his arm lovingly, brining a sigh to escape his lips.

"Rukia." He said softly, as if he was about to explain to her how wrong this was, how wrong and stupid their love was, how she deserved someone else. Someone who could be with her, to protect her from all harm and danger.

Someone who she could be seen with.

"Ichigo, please, don't start that again. I have already told you, you are the one I want. Not Renji, no one else will do but you." Her hand tightened on his arm and Ichigo heard the bed creak signifying that Rukia had moved to set up.

"Ichigo, look at me…" Her right hand remained on his arm as her left brushed against his unruly orange hair. "Ichigo." She cooed softly as if she was trying to get a child to understand that it was wrong to steal cookies before dinner.

Her left hand dragged through his hair, past his ear and traced his jaw line. Her two fingers stopped at his chin. She slowly put pressure on his head and made him turn to face her ever so slowly, he did not resist her touch or that she was forcing him to look at her.

"See," she started as she offered him a soft smile. "That wasn't so bad." Her hand brushed away the orange locks from his eyes.

His amber on black eyes.

Ichigo looked at her for a long moment and then dropped his vision to roam her pale naked form. Rukia had let her blanket drop when she had moved and she left nothing to the imagination. The pale blankets where gathered at her waist, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "My eyes are up here." She teased him, but Ichigo was in no mood to be teased and Rukia knew this, so she sighed. "Ichigo, please lay back down with me, I never get to see you."

It was true; she never got to see him much. In fact it was plain dangerous for her to come and see him, to spend time with him, to love him. Ever since the war ended, Ichigo had never been the same. He had never told Rukia or anyone what had happened to him when he had been captured by Aizen two weeks before he killed Aizen with his own hands.

He had been placed in a room that was dark, no lights, no windows, nothing. The room itself was not even white; it was perhaps the only room in the whole fortress that was black.

Ichigo had been alone for three days. No food, no water. His only company was the Espada's. Each one had taken their turn with him; their duty was to break his will for Aizen so that Aizen could use Kurosaki as an example to the Shinigami. That anyone that stood in his way would be just like Kurosaki Ichigo.

Broken. Beaten. Empty.

No will. No resolve to continue fighting.

For two weeks he had been in situations no one would ever want to be in or understand. Each Espada did their own thing to him, they had done everything and in the end, Ulquirroa was the one to clam he had broken Kurosaki's will and resolve. Ichigo had no will to even save his own life.

Ulquirroa had gotten part of that right. Aizen had come then on the last day and he took Ichigo by his orange hair and had dragged him outside Hueco Mundo. He was going to be used as the example Aizen wanted, to bad for Aizen he did not take into account that he had left himself open.

It was amusing to kill Aizen with his own sword, straight through the neck.

That's how everyone found them, had seen them, Aizen on his own sword and Ichigo yelling at the top of his lungs. It took two months for Ichigo to recover; it took a day for the others to notice his change.

With a broken will and resolve, it was easy for his hollow to talk to him, to break him inside his own mind, to take over his body. To use him anyway the hollow saw fit.

Ichigo was now hunted by Seireitei, the only way he had escaped from them when they saw his change was due to Rukia, Renji and the whole 11th Squad.

He offered Rukia a small smile. "You are right, I'm sorry." He said and wrapped his arms around Rukia. He lay down and taking her with him. The woman of his life smiled and rested her head on his bare chest. "Don't worry about it; just promise me, you will always be with me, that you won't…"

A rough finger was placed over his lips softly, "Rukia, we have gone through this. Please, let's not go through it again. Let's just enjoy each other. After today, I won't be able to see you for another month."

Silence entered the scene and the two lay together, he ran his hand up and down her bare, cold arm slowly. God, he loved her so much, but he felt that she could have so much more. With him, all she would receive is pain and suffering. She had to hide their relationship, lie to family and friends.

He closed his black and amber eyes and let out a soft sigh. He would go back to sleep with her, and miss her when she was gone. He was half asleep when he suddenly felt like his body was being crushed by some unseen force that he could not explain. His two colored eyes shot open as Rukia suddenly sat up. Ichigo's hair stood on end and Rukia stared off into space, suddenly frightened.

Ichigo knew that reiatsu he would know it anywhere! He threw his blankets back quickly and reached for his hakama's that had been tossed to the side. He had to hurry he had to move!

Kuchiki Byakuya was in the building.

Quickly he pulled them on his body and tied his hakama's on. He felt the presence come towards them quickly; he did not have time to get his gi. He ran across the room and grabbed Zangetsu within his hands. He knew he would not be able to run, Byakuya was to close and he could not leave Rukia like this, there was no way he could.

Taking Zangetsu in hand and knowing Byakuya was coming. If he could save Rukia the humiliation of her being caught with him, in bed no less, then it would be worth being seen. He turned towards the door as it opened and he swung Zangetsu as hard as he could. His blade sliced through wood and old dead wires, he heard Rukia scream and the sound of metal clash together and his sword was suddenly pushed out of his hand. He watched as a jagged blade with no end pushed his sword across the room and through the wall into the next empty room.

With empty hands and watching a blade retrack as quickly as it came, he was at a loss, unsure of how to react to this unexpected event. It had not occurred to him until he felt cold steel touch the back of his neck. That with Byakuya came Abari Renji, always.

"Getting slow, aren't you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Stated the noble with a bored tone or voice. Zabimaru finally snapped back together and the shikai wielder known as Renji stepped through the broken doorway and into the room. He turned and faced Ichigo with an expression that was impossible to read as he raised his shikai at Ichigo, now threatening him on both sides.

"You should of ran when you had the chance." Said Renji in a soft whisper that made it clear this was something he did not want to do to his old comrade. But it was to late now, the dark eyed vizard had no weapon in hand, he did not know Kido and he could not perform a hollow ability for his hollow was to much of a bastard to teach him anything. Ichigo closed his eyes, he thought about disarming the two shinigami, but he knew he would just leave himself open like he was now.

"Rukia," came to the soft and dark voice of a displeased Kuchiki. "Dress yourself." He did not look at her and nor did Renji. All eyes were on Kurosaki Ichigo, a shinigami who was slowly changing into something no one ever thought he would.

Into a hollow.

* * *

A/N: Greetings once again! Yes, I have started another fanfic, its amazing what songs do to me isn't? I just have so many ideas now on stories and so! I must write them! I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of All Around Me! Don't forget to leave a nice little review or just say hello.

* * *


	2. Hand of Sorrow

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hand of Sorrow**

* * *

The curse of his powers tormented his life

Obeying the crown was a sinister price

His soul was tortured by love and pain

He surely would flee but the oath made him stay

He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life

He prayed for both but was denied

* * *

Her world was falling apart. It had been on verge for many months now, maybe years. Slowly, little by little it had been crumbling like a like week old corn bread. Rukia stared at Ichigo. He was standing as still as a statue with Zabimaru pointed at his front and Senbonzakura at his back. He was stuck and she knew it, there was no way he could shunpo his way out of this situation.

If he pulled out his mask, could he run away? But that took time, and it was time that he had run out of, because of her. Oh god! Had her brother followed her here? That had to be it; it was the only logical way because she never met Ichigo at the same place twice! But of course Ichigo's powers were always on, off or full blast. Her brother could of easily found him that way, but how come he never did when he came to the real world to scout?

She bit her lower lip, she heard her brother speak to her then, to get dressed. No one was looking at her; they all were staring at the orange haired vizard. It did not seem to hit her until now, they where not just coming for her, they where going to take him to Seireitei as well!

In a single motion she had gathered a white sheet to her front and rushed at Byakuya. Her small body collided into his, not to knock him over, but to grab a hold on him. She used one hand to keep her front covered, not caring if her backside was shown to the world, to her brother, or to Renji. Her other hand reached up and clang to her brothers black sleeved gi out of desperation. She pressed her body against his and looked up at him with eyes full of fear and pain.

But Byakuya did not look at her, "Rukia." He said with his strong voice as Ichigo turned his head to see what his lover was doing while Renji tried his hardest not to look at his childhood friend and to fall for her silent plea that she was about to voice.

Rukia shook his head violently, "Don't take him away!" She cried out in a painful plea. "Tell them you did not see him! Tell the Gotei 13 and Head Captain that Ichigo was not to be found! I was trying to find him so I could bring him in but failed!" She pleaded with her noble brother as tears trailed down her rosy checks like twin waterfalls.

"Tell them anything! I will do anything! I will never leave the Kuchiki Mansion ever again if you wish it! But please! Don't take Ichigo, don't let them lock him away just because he is different from you and I!" Her raven head dropped onto her brother's arms as she cried into his sleeve. Her arms wrapped about that strong arm and her sheet dropped but she did not care, all she cared about was Ichigo's safety. It was her fault that he was in this mess now, if only she had stayed home and did not come to see him!

Silence entered the room and all that could be heard was Rukia's sobbing. Ichigo, taken by the grief he was causing bowed his head and looked away from the woman he had come to love. Renji felt as if some unknown force, like Ichigo, was strangling him he was feeling Rukia's pain and wish he could end it or at least help it disappear forever. But the noble brother never moved a muscle, his eyes never lowered to his sister, and his sword stayed ever close to Ichigo's skin.

"Rukia," he started with his emotionless voice, "Remember your place."

A deep intake of breath came from Rukia and her shaking body came to a halt. It was as if she had just been slapped in the face; in fact, it would have been better if Byakuya had indeed slapped her rather then spoken those words.

Remember her place.

She was a Kuchiki, a line of nobles. She was dishonoring her brother with her actions and love towards a man that was on an invisible chopping block. Slowly, her pale hands loosened their hold on Byakuya's arm. It was if her world was crumbling all around her, her legs where shaking. She was not sure if she could hold her own body up any longer. Why should she? She had no reason to knowing that Ichigo was going to be put away for the rest of his life.

Her body slid down her brother's form, she fell to her knees. Her lost sheet surrounded her like a pool of ice water. Her raven head was lowered in defeat and submission. Ichigo finally looked at her, he wanted to do something, to hold her and tell her that it would be alright, that he was not going to be taken so easily.

But whatever strength he had left him, "Rukia…" he said ever so softly, his foot moved to take him to her but the blade of Senbonzakura came around to the front of his neck, stopping him from bowing down to hold his lover.

"She is not your concern any longer, Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo eyes brown orbs looked up almost challenging the older Kuchiki, but his averted eyes told that Ichigo was not going to fight his fate that he knew he was going to face sooner or later. So he stood tall as Senbonzakura forced his head up.

"Abarai," Renji snapped to attention, pushing his personal feelings to the side, "Hai, Taicho!"

"Bind and Escort the Vizard Kurosaki Ichigo, into Seireitei and place him within the 6th Division holding ceils."

"Hai!"

With a flick of the wrist Zabimaru returned to nothing more then a normal zanpakutou, then the blade was sheathed. His hand then went into the inner pockets of his robe and dug around. Finding what was needed he looked at Ichigo with a look of apology as he brought forth a red band. Stepping forward he slid the thick red band onto Ichigo's neck. Instantly the two ends snapped together.

Once together, four holes appeared on the collar, two on each side and a few inches apart. Ichigo had seen this device once and he knew to put his hands behind his back as the thick red four wires came out from the collar. They wrapped around his wrist tightly, putting his hands together and locking them tightly. He felt his reiatsu fade almost into nothingness. His cold amber on black looked at Renji, his old comrade looked away feeling a shiver go down his spine.

Ichigo did not have to ask why Renji would look away from him. He had the eyes of a hollow, which wouldn't look away from them. Byakuya, seeing this was done raised his hand as a pair of Hell Butterflies came into the room, one went to Renji and Ichigo while the other rested on Byakuya's shoulder.

Renji turned to look at Rukia, god, he hated to do this to her and especially Ichigo. "Come on," he paused, "Vizard." It was like poison to his spirit to call Ichigo such a thing, a sin. Ichigo was Ichigo…not a Vizard, not…a hollow. But he had to remember that Ichigo had been broken, the boy was not the one he knew. Ichigo would of never allowed this capture, never allowed anyone to take him from Rukia or Rukia from him. He would of never, ever, allowed his hollow to touch the surface of his spirit.

But he was allowing it all to happen.

He grabbed one of the four strands, it snapped and became a leader. Renji took out his sword once again and slammed it into nothing, the blade disappeared half way and he turned it like a key. Instantly, an old fashioned Japanese door appeared and opened slowly.

With a sigh Renji stepped through the door, Ichigo was pulled after him. The orange haired Vizard turned his black and amber eyes towards the lover he was leaving behind. A deep frown was sit in his features, his eyes reflected regret and a since of helplessness. He couldn't stop this from happening. It would be almost impossible for him to lift his sword to its full force again.

What was the purpose?

His eyes stayed on Rukia, even after the doors slammed shut.

Silence entered the old hotel room; the only thing heard was the cries of Rukia. Kuchiki Byakuya sheathed his sword and bend down in front of Rukia. He said nothing to her as he laid his hands upon the pale sheet, then draping it over her form.

"This is unbecoming of you." He said at last with a small sigh. The Kuchiki leader put a hand on his sisters shoulder. A sign of affection he would never show in public, he knew this was tough for her, but it had to be done. There was no way around it. Rules were rules and orders were orders.

But as soon as that hand rested on her shoulder she shrugged it off, her voice full of venom as she yelled at her sibling. "Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me!" Her pale hand gripped the soft fabric, still warm from its pass use.

"Rukia." He drew his hand back and she drew away, "This is for his own good."

"Kill him is not for his own good!" She yelled. Byakuya flinched emotionally but not physically. All he did was stare at the angry petite woman. "His death has not yet been decided."

"But that will kill him! As soon as they see his eyes and feel his reiatsu change, he will be marked and you know what? It's my entire fault! It's my fault for going to him, if I had just stayed away none of this would of happened!" A shaking hand went over her mouth.

"And you took him from me, from **me**!" She declared in a soft voice.

"I need not remind you of the dangers of your decision." Stated the older Kuchiki as he stood and moved across the room, leaving Rukia to her thought it would seem. Rukia nibbles on her lower lip, the dangers of her decisions.

Shiba Kaien.

Oh god, Ichigo was becoming another Kaien. In his own way he was becoming a hollow much like Kaien had, in turn it had changed him into an Arrancar in one way or another. She remembered his loving smile that Ichigo used to show her, the way he looked at her and laughed with her. The way their eyes were the same when the hollow started to come, though Kaien had attacked her to try and feast on her soul.

Ichigo had not done that.

He would never do that. At least, she did not think so but she had thought the same of Kaien as well. Rukia cringed at the memory of her sword slicing into the chest of Kaien. She never wanted to do that, never wanted to even picture herself doing the same to Ichigo.

Oh God.

"He, he," She stuttered, "He, it's different. Kaien….the hollow…."

The sound of something falling to the ground caught her attention. Her gray-blue orbs looked to her right to see her clothing in a bundle. "Dress." Byakuya said once again. He then turned to his right and headed into a side room.

"Bathroom." She said, causing her brother to stop in mid step. He did not turn to look at her as he heard the sheet fall from her body and the ruffling of clothing. His hand rested on his blade idly, waiting for his sister to continue.

"His body, please don't..." Her voice had a deep sadness within it. But Byakuya merely closed his eyes and headed towards the rest room that was in the side room. He walked at his own pace. He tilted his head to the side slightly as he noticed the door was half open and that something red was smeared on the doorknob. Confused by this he raised his hand and pushed the door open.

The scene he found was something he was not prepared for at all.

Across the bathroom walls, written in the open shower in dark red was:

_**Who is riding who now?**_

Confused and suddenly fascinated by this surprising message, Byakuya stepped towards the shower. He leaned forward and touched the writing that had dried hours ago. He instantly came to the conclusion that the redness was not paint.

It was blood.

He blinked and tilted his head when he felt something sticky and cold enter his tobe. Lowering his head and pulling his foot back he noticed the redness was on the floor of the shower and now on him. There was large puddles and smears across the lower ends of the shower. Slowly his eyes followed the trail of red until his eyes came to the source.

His orbs grew wide as he say the battered and pale empty body of Kurosaki Ichigo. The flesh was ripped apart, it was missing an arm, and his flesh was sliced by what appeared to be by a sword. Slash marks littered his wrist and neck. The boy was even missing his eyes. He took a step forward to look at the body better but something stopped him. His eyes went south and he now knew were the bloody arm went and there was no doubt in his mind that it had been used like a pencil to create the message on the wall.

He heard Rukia walking towards the bathroom and Byakuya moved, this was something her already distraught mind should not see. He crossed the bathroom with a shunpo, and turned his head to the right to look at the mirror that he had missed.

Under the bathroom mirror was the pair of bloodied brown eyes, staring at him, writing above it in blood was another phrase.

_**What are you staring at? Bitch.**_

What the hell.

That was the first thing that came to his mind, what had Ichigo done to himself? But, he had to wonder, was it really Ichigo that did that to his body or the hollow that was within his soul. Either way, this was a job for 4th Divison to clean up and quick.

"Nii-sama?"

He turned his cold eyes towards her, "Rukia, don't..." He reached out to stop her but it was to late. She weaseled past him. "I won't leave his body here for…" She stopped, she saw the wording upon the shower and her eyes slowly were lowering towards the ground in pure shock.

A hand shot out and covered her eyes, Byakuya was cold and never showed any hit of emotions but he would be damned if he let his pride and joy see such horrors of her lovers body in pieces. But he wasn't fast enough, she saw the disembodied arm and part of Ichigo's body that the shower doors where not hiding. She could see his mangled feet that had been broken in a way no foot should ever be and slashes markings that would make a butcher proud.

Her knees began gave out as those images burned into her brain and Byakuya was there to catch her when her knees shook. He pulled her body into his strong arms and quickly turned away from the bathroom door as she screamed at the top of her lungs. He held her tightly as her body shock and thrashed.

"Let me go!" She screamed, "Ichigo! Oh God! What did you do to his body? Ichigo!"

The older Kuchiki held her close to his body in a strong hug, keeping her head gently but firmly against his chest and trapping her arms with one arm in the hug. "Rukia." She said softly, showing a rare sign of affection. "What did you do? What did you do to him? He can never come back! You took his life!" She screamed into his chest and tried to pull back but Byakuya would not have it.

"You hated him! You hated him! You bastard! You fucking bastard!" She cried out as tears once again flooded down her face as she was finally able to free one hand. She raised it and slammed it into his chest. Beating him with all her might. "You killed Ichigo!"

"How could you?" She yelled as she looked at him, "How coul…" she was staring up at his hand instead of his cool eyes. She didn't understand what he was telling her, as her eyes grew dim. All she could think of was the mess that was Ichigo's body that was within the bathroom, blocked by her brother's form.

Byakuya sighed as Rukia went limp in his arms. Standing up and holding his little sister in bridal style he shifted her slightly and brought out his zanpakutou. He stabbed it into the air and gave it a twist. The doors appeared once again and the butterfly that was near him flew about his head, as if greeting him. Slowly, the Taicho stepped towards the door and into it.

He did not look back as he kept walking. The doors closed and then disappeared; destroying whatever light would of brightened the dark hotel room. There was nothing but silence within the dead room. The silence ended as the rumble of a brewing storm echoed out the windows. A small flash of thunder brightens the room and highlighted the empty and used bed, which once housed two lovers in their one moment of solace.

Slowly it started to sprinkle upon the broken window as the lightening flashed. But the soft rain suddenly increased its attack on the broken window and pelted it roughly, allowing water to splattered upon the warn mattress.

* * *

A/N And wow, that was a long chapter but it was awesome! Punches fist into the air Yata! I updated, this is one of my fastest updates ever! I am rather proud of myself. Well, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing you when I get the next one ready. And as for any readers that are currently reading "Not Gonna Get Us" I plan to have that updated over the weekend if all goes well.


	3. Porcelain

* * *

**Chapter 3: Porcelain**

* * *

_I can't wait, I can't wait, no  
When I see little lights in the shadows  
One must hide when the sun gets higher  
I don't know what this madness means_

* * *

He sat in silence on the floor of his cell. Zangetsu taken from him and his shinigami robes stripped from his body only to be replaced by a white gi and hakama. A red obi kept his hakama's in place about his thin waist. Currently, the imprisoned vizard looked down at his bare hands, staring at them with his emotionless brown eyes that were contemplating his future.

However, he was not alone, he never was alone.

God, he wished he were right now.

"_Ichigo and Hollow went up the hill to fetch a pail of water." _ His hollow sang every so softly into the mind of Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo could almost see the amusement in his Hollow that hid behind his black and amber eyes.

"_King fell down and broke his crown."_

Renji came through the doorway and looked at Ichigo who was currently holding his head and saying nothing. The red head frowned as he walked over towards Ichigo's cell and decided to speak to the outlaw vizard.

"Yo, Ichigo."

"_And Hollow came hurrying over."_

Ichigo did not hear his friend speak, he was trying hard to block out his hollow who was singing oh so cheerfully in his head. His amber eyes stared down at the floor, not even noticing Renji having come into the room.

"_Up got Ichigo, Down went Hollow."_

It was getting annoying, Ichigo closed his eyes and Renji tilted his head at him. "Hey, Ichigo." He said a bit louder as he walked up to the bars. Wrapping his fingers around the cold steel. "Hey, what's wrong?" Renji inquired as he looked at his old friend with concern.

"_As fast as he could move."_

His hands grew tighter about his orange locks as he closed his eyes, "Shut up." He said in a whisper to his hollow. However, this only caused the beast to laugh within his mind and seem to make him even more cheerful. It was like; the hollow was projecting himself in Ichigo's mind. He could see him twirl with glee as he sang his next line, swinging Zangetsu about.

"_He knocked Ichigo down and stole the crown."_

"Shut up." Ichigo said again as Renji looked at him, "Ichigo…hey are you listing to me?" The red haired asked as he caught Ichigo's next words. "Shut up, I told you to shut up, Hollow." He muttered, as his knuckles grew white.

"Ichigo…" said Renji softly.

"_And took little Rukia too."_

"I said shut up!" Ichigo suddenly roared as he released his hair and slammed his fist into the ground. "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and caused Renji to fall a step back from the bars. His amber eyes raised and he seemed to have noticed the shinigami.

"Renji…" He said slowly.

Renji stared at the boy carefully and watched his confused expression turn into surprise and then into sadness. "Ichigo, what was that about? Who were you talking too?" asked the red head. The ginger headed vizard looked away, "I, he wouldn't stop…" He said slowly as his hollow stared back up again.

"How does it feel King?"

"Stop what? And who is he?" Renji inquired as he took a few steps back towards his dark eyed comrade. "The…the hollow." He raised a hand and put it to the side of his head. "He just…" Ichigo did not finish as Renji frowned at him. So he really did have a hollow after all and it was talking to him, this was not a very good sign. It was bad. "You have to ignore it Ichigo."

"_To know there is no where for you to run." _

"I, I can't Renji. He is here," He pointed to the side of his head. "He will not shut up. He keeps talking. Just talking…" Renji once again leaded into the bars. "Ichigo, you have to ignore it and stop listening to that damn thing! You are going to make this shit hard on yourself if you keep listening to him!"

"_No where to hide. No body to return too…"_

Ichigo shook his head violently, "I can't! Everything he says is true. I cannot hide this; I cannot run away from it! I can't…" Ichigo stopped himself, was he unable to face all of this? "I just don't care! I want it to end!" He growled suddenly, catching Renji off guard.

"No choice, but to give yourself to me!"

"Go away!" Screamed Ichigo as he clang to his head once again. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Stop fucking with me! Stop talking to me! Stop giving me your traits! I am not you! I am not you!" He chanted repeatedly, hunched over with wide eyes. Renji said nothing as he watched the ex-shinigami talk to himself…and his hollow.

This was not Ichigo. The Ichigo he knew would have never been so weak would of never listened to his inner hollow. Hell, he would have never been taken so easily to Seireitei. It fucking irritated to Renji and he decided to voice what he thought. Hitting the bars with his sheathed sword, he grabbed Ichigo's attention.

"You moron! You have to get it together! If you don't by tomorrow you are going to be so goddamn fucked! Do you understand, that if Head Captain Yamamoto sees you like this that he will fucking sentence you to death?" He exclaimed. "What happened to your fucking resolve? You are not this weak! I heard you kicked your Hollow's ass a few times! Do it again!" Renji declared as his fist hit the bars.

"_Oh, he sounds concerned about you, maybe we should tell him thank you and then rip his face off. After all, I really am in the mood for that after ripping your useless body to shreds." _The Hollow chuckled, _"Yer so weak, King, yer rage is starting to match mine really. Though, tell me, King. How does it feel to be the horse?" _

Ichigo said nothing as he bowed his head, Renji looked at his friend and was unsure if his words reached him or not. "Ichigo," he said slowly with a deep frown his eyes reflecting sadness.

"I'm not the horse…I am not the horse, I…I…"

--

Birds chirped and sunlight flooded into a room within the Kuchiki manor. A pale arm came to rest over the soft features of a young woman with raven hair. She moaned softly and cracked her eyes opening slowly as she dropped the said arm and rolled over on her side.

Where was she?

She closed her eyes again and let her arms lay out before her; slowly she reopened her eyes as she heard the sounds of padded feet creep up near her. Then the shifting of clothing to indicate that someone was sitting, she did not want to open her eyes. She was afraid to suddenly as her mind was stirring into a state of complete and utter awareness.

She felt pressure on her head, nothing that was harmful but simply out of affection. She knew it was a hand once she felt it slid through her dark locks.

"Rukia." Said a soft voice, one that was monotone and yet held some emotion within it. Her eyes remained closed and slowly, tears became to form from under her lids. Her lip trembled but she made no move to turn away from the comfort she was gaining.

"Rukia, open your eyes." Said the voice and she could not help but obey. Her vision was instantly filled with the form of her older brother, dressed in plain green robes with a black haori. He held no hair decor and no delicate scarf about his neck that was worth the amount of ten mansions. His expression was emotionless but his eyes betrayed him.

They were full of concern and this merely made her shut up her eyes even tighter now once she closed them again. Her mind rolled into action a she recalled the events from last night. She so badly wanted to pull the blanket that was covering her over her head and hide forever in the darkness. The image of Ichigo's battered body came to her mind and her tears poured from her face.

"I am sorry!" She said with a trembling lip. "So sorry." She added in, feeling like she had been a fool. To think her bother would of done something to a lifeless body without a soul. To harm anyone when they held no weapon or anyway to defend themselves was not the way of the Kuchiki Clan.

In addition, she had pointed her finger at him, called him a murder and so much more.

She brought her hands up to her face as she sobbed. The hand of the elder Kuchiki soothed her hair as he spoke. "Do not concern yourself with such matters." He said with his ever-soft voice. His gray eyes stared down at her as he watched the sister of his wife shake with sadness and lose.

He did his best to keep his straight face and offer his support to her, but as a brother there was, only so much he could do. The one person in this entire undead world that could do anything for her at all was in prison. Ironically, held within his very own division, it felt odd really, to be the one to hold his sisters lover within prison. Knowing that the boy would receive the death sentence but he would never voice his opinion.

Rukia cried and her body shook, "I, I, Ichigo." Kuchiki frowned and looked away but did not stop his only show of affection as his hand moved through her hair, aiming to calm her. "Ichigo, he, he is going to die isn't he?" he chocked.

Byakuya did not answer.

Rukia was silent.

"Rukai…"

"I don't want him to die! He never did anything wrong, all he ever did was fight for his friends. To protect everyone from harm, even if it lead him down the path of a Vizard." She suddenly sat up and clang to her bothers dark green gi with her fist. "Please!" She cried out with pleading eyes once again.

"Don't let him die! Don't let them kill him! He isn't dangerous! He would never attack anyone here in Seireitei! He never ate a soul!" She bowed her head against her brothers chest. "I love him, Nii-sama. I don't know what I will do without him and now that his mortal body is gone. He is forever a spirit; he needs our care, our love, our understanding! He needs help, Nii-sama! He is confused, he lost his way!"

Strong arms wrapped around her small form and held her close as Byakuya was forced to say something he did not want to say, but had no choice. Rukia needed to know she had too. Slowly, the older Kuchiki spoke, "Rukia, there isn't anything we can do."

"What?" Rukia asked as she raised her vision to look at him with disbelief. Was Byakuya condemning Ichigo?

"He is the only one that can help himself. He has to find his own resolve. We can not give it to him."

"But!"

"No one can help him, no one can save him." Byakuya said slowly. "He has to fight this battle alone and if he fails, he will die alone."

"I will not let him!"

"You don't have a choice. However, nothing is set in stone, wait until tomorrow. He will be judged then."

Rukia lowered her head and chewed on her lip. She hoped and prayed, they would not condemn her loved one. Kurosaki Ichigo was a protector, not a villain.

* * *

A/n Now that was interesting to write if not tricky. I am so used to using Hichigo as a source of comedy. Lol it was so hard to write Hichigo as being a bit of a villain and not use comedy at the same time. So I mixed it up, so hopefully he sounded villain like I hope so. Also, pardon the OOCness with Byakuya. But I wanted to do a brother and sister scene again so badly! There was more I wanted to add, but I decided to save it for later chapters and plus College is keeping me on my toes.

Well, until next time

Ja Ne!


	4. When It Rains

* * *

**Chapter 4: When It Rains **

* * *

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole_

_Convinced yourself that its not the reason_

_You don't see the sun anymore_

* * *

Slowly, the Ten Taicho's and Twelve Fukutaicho's came in pairs. They moved like ghost as they marched up Soukyoku Hill. No one spoke a word, no one looked behind one another. All eyes stared straight ahead, as they marched to the top.

Once each Captain and Vice reached the top, they made two lines, one on the right and one to the left. Vice stood by their respected Captain; a gust of wind came and blew their hair and attire about randomly. Slowly, the Head Captain came and he stood at the front of the two lines, leaning upon his cane as if his weight was too much to bear.

He looked at all his comrades and then towards the entrance of the hill. Four men, dressed and veiled in white moved silently between the line of shinigami, in the middle of the four men was a slender young man with a veil placed over his head, four slender red ropes connected to his collar and hands.

They moved without a word and finally came to stand to the side of Old Man Yamamoto. No words were spoken as the four white canes of the four veiled men were slammed into the ground. They then departed to stand behind the Head Captain.

Then finally, after a moment, Yamamoto spoke, loud and as clear as day with his voice powerful. "Taicho's and Fukutachio's of the 13 Gotei, you all have been summoned here today to decide the fate of a young Vizard. Yes, he has severed Seireitei well when he was a Shinigami Representative." The old man paused to regard his fellow shinigami. "He helped us in the war, even though he never followed orders well. But, now the boy has become a Vizard." The Old man turned and started toward the white clad figure between the four rods that held him in place.

His old hand reached up and pulled the veils away to let them dangle from their respective rods. "He is over come by his inner demons." No one said a word, many looked on to stare at the criminal while others turned away, refusing to look upon the black and amber eyes of Kurosaki Ichigo. They refused to stare at his pure white nails and the small bone plate that had grown under his right eye, like thick eyeliner.

Ichigo looked out to his friends, or he supposed his ex-friends as all that knew him were looking away. His own eyes lowered to the ground like a submissive servant. He said nothing as Yamamoto continued. "Kurosaki Ichigo the Vizard is charged with attacking shinigami, refusing arrest, endangering the living, becoming a traitor, influencing the living without permission, choosing to become a Vizard, dealing with the Vizard's and finally murdering his own human body in order to free his soul and hide himself within the realm of hollows."

Hueco Mundo, yes, he had thought about running away there in hopes that he could at least live in some peace. However, that would mean he would have to leave Rukia, his family, and live with hollows. It should not of been very hard to do, with his hollow coming out to take him over.

After the war, Ichigo had just wanted to fade away, his friends had died, his life had been started and his resolve was beaten from him. Everything he had was taken, and yet Rukia had stayed with him and he did not understand why. He wanted to disappear even now; maybe that was why he allowed his hollow out that night, hours before Rukia had come to see him. He had allowed the beast to murder him to take away his human body, it was if his body knew he wanted to escape and his soul did the dirty work that his mind could not comprehend. It was strange, to see yourself die by your own hands and yet, ever so satisfying.

To escape into Hueco Mundo. It was his plan ad the old man knew it.

Ashamed about his discovered ideals his hollow like eyes averted from the people before him once again as he had tired to lift his head high but found he was unable too.

"We have had many Vizards before, they had been dangerous and unstable, but never at the level that this one is, his powers growing stronger everyday, even now he gains strength and possible could destroy us all." The old man said as he looked out towards his Captains. "If allowed to stay as he is will cause him to change into a hollow and possibly do more harm then good." The Old man's eyes rested upon Renji who was now looking towards the orange haired vizard.

"Even if the boy was able to be spared and allowed to live, he would be confined and watched carefully. For he is, vizard and they can change at anytime by losing to their hollow. Kurosaki Ichigo, at this very moment is losing to his hollow, his face displays his lose and his continued failure." He paused once again. "A few of you had guarded the boy and sent me reports, in which you all have read carefully. So let us start now on the closing."

His old eyes locked onto Ichigo, the teenager flinched when he was addressed by a mere look. Was the old man giving him permission to defend himself? What could he say? He raised his head and looked at his old friends and war comrades. He saw hardly any emotions before him and the ones that he could see held sadness or a firm decision on what they were about to cast upon him.

"So then, you will not speak in your own defense?" asked Yamamoto as Ichigo stared at them all, his lips locked tightly, he knew there was nothing to be said, and nothing could save him. He had broken the taboos of Seireitei as well as the law. He was a criminal. He was dead; he had fallen into their rules and their hands.

"Then let us cast forth our minds." He looked at everyone slowly; each Taicho and Fukutaicho pulled forth his or her zanpakutou. No one moved, Ichigo looked on to see what would happen, having never been to a trail before he was curious. He looked at each zanpakutou.

Izuru Kira was the first to stab his blade into the ground.

He was the first to condemn Ichigo.

Suzumebachi, Gegetsuburi, Itegumo_, _Ashisogi Jizō, slammed into the ground soon after the first. Ichigo knew this was going to be bad, he knew what was happening.

Hyōrinmaru, Haineko, Gonryōmaru,Tenken, the blade of Iba joined the other and then for a brief moment, it seemed to have stopped but suddenly, one by one more swords were stabbed into the cold, hard earth.

Sōgyo no Kotowari, the zanpakutou of Hisagi**, , **Katen Kyōkotsu, Nanao's zanpakutou, Tobiume. Oh god, Jushiro was stabbing his blade into the ground! This was not a good sign. Where they all were going to kill him, did they all want him dead?

Then what came next shocked him, confused him and made his heart bleed. Minazuki, the zanpakutou of Unohana came down. Even, Unohana was voting for his death. He looked at the remaining few who did not place their swords into the ground, but that only lasted for a few seconds as Senbonzakura kissed the ground.

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Renji and Nemu were the last ones. Nemu stepped forward, placing her vote and then he sighed, knowing at least three did not wish him ill.

Zabimaru bite into the ground.

Ichigo felt like he had been slapped in the face. Even Byakuya himself had cocked his head slightly to the side to view his red headed Fukutaicho with a surprised look. Ichigo stared at Zabimaru and then at Renji who never once looked at him now, his face was turned away and his hands balled into a fist.

Ichigo only dropped his head, so even Renji wished him death.

Yamamoto looked around slowly and his eyes rested upon Kenpachi and Yachiru, either of the two had put their swords into the ground, neither of them voted to harm the orange head. In fact, the two looked rather stern.

"So it has been decided, Kurosaki Ichigo shall be sentenced to death in three months time. During these three months, he shall live in the Senzaikyu Shi-Shinro, The Repentance Palace, and third cell. He shall remain there until a decision has came to an agreement in the matter of execu…" The Head Captain was not able to finish his sentence as a voice called out from the stairs upon the side of the mountain.

"No!" The voice shouted and everyone turned to see who was defying the order that was being given. At first, no one was able to see who was declaring such a thing but the slapping of sandaled feet came hurrying up the remaining stairs and then, to perhaps everyone's horror stood Kuchiki Rukia, huffing and puffing with her sword resting the hilt of her zanpakutou that hung at her waist.

"No!" She said again, "You can't do this to him!" She said with a sweep of her arm, tears running down her face. Ichigo looked up at her, his black and amber eyes wide with surprise that she would she would be here, god he wished her he could hold her but he could not step away from his binds.

She took a step forward dangerously, "How can you do this?" Her eyes went to the others, and her eyes caught sight of the blades in the ground. The blades of her brother and childhood friend.

"Rukia, return to the manor." He said with his emotionless voice, he had told her to stay away and wait for him to return but it appears she would not do as he wished. He knew she was not listening when she saw the swords and so he stepped forward, blocking her view of his blade and his fukutaicho's who was now looking away.

"Renji…Byakuya…how…could you…" Her body shook with rage as her small hand clang to her blade. She had cried and begged her brother to spare Ichigo, to spare his vote to not allow this and what did he do? He voted for death, as did Renji. Renji who was Ichigo's friend and her own!

No, she wasn't going home.

"Rukia." Her brother spoke again but she did not hear him, instead she performed shunpo, her zanpkatou clashed into her brothers who now stood between her and Ichigo. "I won't let you take him!" She cried as her body shook and her sword slipped against her bothers as Ichigo finally spoke. "Rukia, let it be."

Her sword fall from her hands as she could no longer hold her weapon as she was over come with emotions. Byakuya said nothing as his sister fell to the ground, "Fukutaicho Matsumoto."

"Hai!" Matsumoto said as Yamamoto addressed her, "Escort Kuchiki Rukia back to the Kuchiki manor and do not let her leave the campus."

"Hai!"

Matsumoto rushed to Rukia and helped her stand but leaving her blade. "Rukia, come on you are making things worse for Ichigo and yourself…" She whispered to her friend as she helped her stand. "No, I won't go without him…" She had turned to pull away but a sudden pressure on her neck made her lose consciousness.

Matsumoto looked up at Byakuya who lowered his sword, no words were exchanged as the sandy haired woman picked up the small raven haired shinigami and shunpo'ed away.

Byakuya looked down at his sister's sword and sighed mentally.

Ichigo himself bit his lower lip.

"_Ya know, Horse." _Said the Hollow_, "With drama like this, who needs soap opera's." _The hollow cackled within the mind of Ichigo and then added in, _"Now Horse, don't make it rain, ya might make me…wanna kill something…like the star of the opera! Oh what a lovely ending to an episode of All My Shinigami!"_

* * *

A/N: Yay! I had time to actually write! Now I bet ya no one saw that one coming about Renji. Hehe Surprise surprise. Also, I am up for any suggestions you might have for this story and events! I love hearing ideas to help me right and hearing from you in general! I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!


	5. Deteremine

* * *

**Chapter 5: Determine**

* * *

_You shut your mouth  
How can you say  
I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

* * *

--

One Month Later

--

* * *

It had been one month since the time of the trial and Rukia had spent the past month in the jail cell of the 6th Division. She had just recently been released into the care of Kuchiki Byakuya. The said woman was now sitting within her room within the Kuchiki Manor. She was dressed in a white and blue kimono with cranes upon it and her hair pulled back to one side. She sat at the table in the middle of the floor and just stared off into space.

A message had reached her; the time, date and the type of execution had been sat for Kurosaki Ichigo. He was sentenced to death by decapitation; this action would be carried out in a month's time.

In one month's time, Ichigo would die and she would be alone. Word had spread through out Seireitei of the event that was soon to come. She had also heard that Ichigo was still loosing his inner battle. Slowly, he was becoming a hollow little by little. He would mumble in his sleep and while he was awake, he would glare at his guard and lash out when someone had gotten to close.

She did not understand why Ichigo would refuse to fight for his life, or against his hollow. The time he had spent in Hueco Mundo was never discussed. All that she knew was that Ishida, Chad and Orihime had died at that time. She did not know the connections on how they died or if it was due to Ichigo. However, she did know that Ichigo took their deaths hard, very, very hard.

She lowered her gaze to stare at her small pale hands. If Ichigo would not save himself, then just maybe she could. However, how would she save him, she knew very well she could not do it by herself. She was not strong enough to take on the captains. Her mind raced for what she should do, whom she should ask, how much time it would take to plan everything.

Nevertheless, she was getting a head of herself; she would have to ask his remaining friends. She would ask the 11th Division and then she would go to the mortal world. Urahara would help her; he always helped them when they where in need and so would Yourichi!

Yes, that is whom she would seek out for aid! But she would have to do it carefully. She would not allow Ichigo to die! He had saved her so many times before, it was only right for her to save him! Her lips came to form a thin straight line; it was time to repay the boy for always saving her…and giving her his love. She would not let him die!

She slammed her hands upon the table and stood sharply.

Fuck Seireitei and their rules!

She was going to save him, even if she had to do it herself! Quickly she crossed the room and went to her wardrobe. She flung open the doors and pulled the ribbon around her waist. She allowed the ribbon to fall with her obi. Her kimono fell and then the white under layer, it all drifted downwards and rested about her feet.

She reached into her wardrobe, pulled out her white knee high kimono, and dawned it quickly tying it off hardly about her waist. Next, she grabbed her black hakama's, she slide her kimono in place as she pulled the pants on. Realizing she put the attire on wrong, she growled and yanked out the black robe and threw it on, fixed it shut, then fixed her hakama's to her body.

Grabbing her socks, she hopped across the room as she put them on her small feet. Snatching her sandals, she ran out the Manor as she dawned her sandals at the same time, she had a lot of work to do in a very short amount of time.

She moved through Seireitei, ignoring the people around her, she was on a mission and she would not fail! She weaseled her way through a crowd, shouldered through the groups that dare to walk in her path. She wished the 11th Squad were not stationed so far away, but within three hours she reaches the Squad. She stands before the great doors of unit, and then with a deep breath she pushed the doors open.

It was almost an instant reaction as the individual that where lodging or in their words, practicing diligently on their swordsmen ship and kido, these men and women looked at the little Kuchiki woman with surprise. Some did not even bother to look at her, as they knew the story behind her and Ichigo.

Rukia's blue-gray eyes combed through the area and it was not difficult to locate Zaraki Kenpachi. He was the tallest and scariest person of all, but she would not let him scare her away. She approached him when she had spotted him resting on the porch of the Squad house. Yachiru, who was always at Kenpachi' side was kicking her feet idly and looked up at Rukia as Kenpachi ignored her presence. The little pink hair girl smiled eagerly. Ikkaku and Yumichika rested on the other side of the little girl and snored heavily.

Kenpachi rose his head to look at her as Yachiru giggled. The older man studied her carefully, taking in her small figure and how fragile she looked. She would not due to have a proper battle with at all. So, once he scratched out the reason he wished she was here for he spoke at last.

"What do you want, girl?" Kenpachi's rough voice made the small woman shudder. She normally would of avoided Kenpachi but she could not do that, not today. Her hands came together to form a fist. She looked straight at Kenpachi and did her best to look very much like her older brother as she spoke. "I want you to help me save Ichigo." She declared to the man who now looked at her oddly. The scary man offered her a sly smile as Yachiru leaned forward to try to mimic her captain. "If that is all you want of me, then you best go back to your sweet bed and keep dreaming."

Rukia looked at him with some shock, she would of figured Kenpachi out of all people would be willing to help! He enjoyed fighting Ichigo, he loved it so why would he not put his neck on the line to save the boy that he loved to battle. She opened her mouth to speak but another joined he conversation.

"You best listen to our Captain," said Ikkaku lazily. "As much as we like Ichigo we will not help him. The man is already on death row for a reason, you have seen him, Kuchiki. You know that he is changing. It is more merciful to allow him to die then save him and let him roam the world in search of souls to feast on."

"You are condemning him already? He is Ichigo! He would never let himself be taken over and lose! There is still hope for him."

"Then why does he carry the traits of a hollow? The boy is dead and though he is a shinigami, he carries the curse of the Vizard. He is forever doomed to fight his hollow until his dying day. How long do you really think he can fight, Rukia? Do you think he can do this for the rest of his life?" Ikkaku asked as Yumichika yawned.

"As ugly as this appears, we will not lift a hand to aid Kurosaki Ichigo. It is best to let him die then roam as a hollow, as Ikkaku has stated."

"But!" Rukia started with wide eyes and full of rage, but Yachiru spoke this time, the young girl bowed her head to Rukia. "Forgive us, Funny-Hair, but if Kenpachi says that we must not intervene then we will not. Ichigo is on his own, it is best if you just forget him."

Rukia lowered her eyes and nibbled on her lip for a moment as she tried to suppress her rage. "Then you did you not cast your swords to vote on his death?"

No one answered her.

* * *

A/N : Sorry for taking so long to update, I had some family things come up and work hasn't been helping much either. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.


	6. The Reality

* * *

Chapter 6: The Reality

* * *

In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

* * *

Rukia sighed deeply as she sat on the steps within Ichigo's prison. Renji was standing outside, keeping watch. She was allowed only five minutes to be with Ichigo and then she would never be allowed back in. It had taken her many hours to convince her bother to convince the Old man to allow her these few minutes with her lover that was on death roll.

Slowly the black clad woman looked down at the white dressed carrot top. He was lying on the platform just slightly above Rukia. He appeared to be resting, maybe even be fighting his inner hollow from the look upon his mask-ridden face. Even now, she could only see a quarter of her lovers face; his body was changing, forming the thick plate of a hollow.

He was going through hollowification all over again for the third time in his life. The first time was when Urahara had broken his chain of fate, the second with the vizards and finally now. It tore at her heart. Slowly she raised a pale hand and ran her fingers through Ichigo's soft spiky locks. She ran them through the hair, trying to remember the feel of his hair, the way he looked, everything. For within five minutes she would not see him again.

The young man moaned and Rukia smiled softly at him, but then frowned. It was hard to see Ichigo like this, seeing him as a lost soul. Was Ichigo really broken? Could he really be fixed? Or was she simply only clinging to that small line of hope, that one inch to make her carry out her plans, to save the man who had saved her so many times before.

She wasn't sure, but she knew she would not allow him to lose, she would get him back to normal.

However, her mind different back to the Urahara Shoten, the memory almost brought tears to her blue grey eyes.

"_No." _

_Rukia stared at Kisuke and Yourichi carefully, unsure if she had heard the man correctly. Rukia had left Seireitei to inquire Urahara and Yourichi's help. Now, she sat upon a dark pillows, her green tea barely being held between her two hands. She was staring so hard at the two. _

_Yourichi looked at Urahara and then back to Rukia, "As much as I hate to say this to you, out of all the people Rukia. But, we can not help Ichigo. He is beyond our control, we can not force ourselves into his mind, hold him down by any means let alone use one of Kisuke's many experiments. You see, Kuchiki, everything that is wrong with Ichigo is here." She pointed to the side of her head then, "Ichigo is a young boy, he has gone through things that no one his age should. He has matured quickly, and even though he is strong, he can not deal with some things that haunt him, such as the death of his human friends." _

_Yourichi lowered her hand and rested it on her lap, "The only one that can help Ichigo, is Ichigo himself." _

"_But, there has to be something! Kisuke!" Rukia slammed her hands upon the table, leaning over to stare into the shop keepers eyes. "You know of the process of Hollowification! You should know how to stop it! Tell me how! Tell me how to stop his inner hollow before it is too late!" _

"_My dear," Urahara started slowly, "I wish I could be of service, but I can not. I have tired, for many years to find a way to reverse the process of this…condition. But I have failed, every attempt had failed. If there was some way for me to aid him, I would Miss. Kuchiki. I would…" Urahara sighed this time and shook his head slowly. _

"_Forgive me, but we can not help him, even if we wanted too and even if we freed him. Rukia. If he got lose as the way he is now, he would kill many people. Both spirits and of the living. We would release a hollow that no one has ever seen before, quite possibly a Vasto Lord. Koursaki's ability as a Shinigami increases everyday, his spiritual pressure grows it never stops, it never rest, constantly it passes the limits. If his hollow came out fully, he would be unstoppable. Even for Old Man Yama." _

"_He has done everything we ever asked and things we have not asked him to do! How can you just sit here and let him die!" _

_Yourichi spoke up now, speaking with a soft voice and staring hard at Rukia. "Tell me," she started, trying to make the small woman understand. "Rukia, if you where given a choice. Between letting a person, and I mean anyone, to live in shame for the rest of his or her spiritual life, for all eternity being constantly, feeding off others. Or, would you allow them peace and honor and letting them die as they are now, at this very moment, sparing them from such fate. What would you pick?" _

_Silence sounded throughout the room. Kisuke lowered his head and adjusted his hate with the feline woman crossed her arms over her chest. Kuchiki Rukia made no reply. _

"_That is why we do nothing." _

It was hard to accept such an answer, even now, Rukia understood what Yourichi meant but she could not accept it. There was still a chance, still a way to save him! There must be.

She looked back at Ichigo and smiled at him. "Ichigo." She said softly. "I am going now," The carrot top did not answer, but merely remained sleeping. "I am not giving up on you and you should not give up either. I am going to go to a place, that will have all the answers I could ever need." She leaned down and kissed Ichigo on the forehead lovingly.

Then she stood, "I will save you, even if it cost me my life."

Yes, she would save him and she knew what she must do. She must do the unthinkable, she had only one chance left to save Ichigo. One last option. To go where anyone who would know what to do, that could help them, to go to the one place that Seireitei forbid. She would betray her own home if she went, marked as a criminal.

She would die with Ichigo if she failed and perhaps, be reborn with him.

She was going to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

A/N: Well, you got to love writers block really. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get over writers block for this story. I don't know why I am having such a hard time with it.

Well, Until Next Time

Ja Ne


	7. To The Land of Gray, To The S

* * *

** Chapter 7: To The Land of Gray, To The Sky of Blue**

* * *

_I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right_

* * *

Night had come upon the town of Karakura; the darkness gave its cold embrace upon the small woman's body. Rukia stood before the Urahara Shoten, her hand grasped the side of her brown tattered cloak that she had used years ago when she had traveled into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime.

She was going back, back to the place where all the horrors in Ichigo's life took place. She swallowed hard, her mind racing and wondering if Urahara would aid her in her journey, even though he had refused to help Ichigo. Would he allow her to walk to her death?

She stood in silence and it seemed to be hours when it was only mere minutes, she raised her hand to knock upon the wood and rice paper doors of the Shoten. However, before her hand could even rise to the sliding doorway, it flew open.

A pair of gray eyes stared back at her, "I figured you would come back." Said Urahara as he moved out of the doorway and walked through his shop, adjusting his hat. "You best hurry, it will not take them long to find you missing." Rukia, confused stepped into the Shoten and closed the doors, she went to say something but Urahara had already disappeared into the basement training grounds.

Rukia followed and called out, "Wait, what?" She called out as she went down the ladder quickly; Urahara was already on the rocky ground and moving swiftly to a small dark archway. "Urahara!" She called out, jumping off the ladder and running out to him, "Are you…"

"Helping you, why yes, I think so." He cheerfully said and snapped out his fan, his eyes going serious suddenly. "But you understand, this is all I will do for you. I will do nothing else to aid you or Kurosaki-kun. When you go through this portal, you will be marked as a criminal, Rukia. You will not be able to go back home. Or back to the Kuchiki Clan."

Silence echoed around them.

Rukia stood tall and her head was raised, hand resting on her blade. "I understand and am aware of the consequences of my actions, Kisuke."

His eyes moved in a way that could show that he was perhaps smiling behind his infamous fan, "Very well then, off you go and do watch out for the stray hollows." Rukia gave a swift nod and turned towards the portal.

One foot moved, then the other, she knew the more steps she took the closure she would be to saving Ichigo. Though the further, it would take her away from her family and friends. Her life was going to change, no; it had changed long ago on the fateful night that she had met Kurosaki Ichigo. A normal high school student that often was beaten on for having bright orange locks.

A boy whose future was twisted and distorted all thanks to her blade, she bit her lip and placed one small foot into the black hole.

--

A harsh wind is what greeted her. She stood in the pale ivory sands of Hueco Mundo. She knew above her was an ebony sky with a pale moon. Slowly she looked about her, looking at the crystal like trees.

She had returned, she was back within the world of the Hollows. She took a deep breath and turned her blue-gray eyes towards the dark world before her. In the distance, she could see the remains of Las Noches, the fallen palace of the hollows.

To the place of Salvation.

Or rather, so she hoped.

--

It swirled.

Around and around as idly as pinwheel during a cool breeze. Brown orbs followed the easy flow of the black object. He knew the object well; it was a bond of trust and power. It was a reflection of his soul, it was everything to him, it spoke in riddles, and it offered him peace and tranquility.

All it asked for was respect, called by name, used and never broken with fear.

Fear is what would kill them. Fear is what held Kurosaki Ichigo captive. Fear destroyed his resolve. Fear is what made Zangetsu disappear. The black blade of Zangetsu stopped its idle spin, a pale hand held the sword at his side. The seated Hichigo tilted his head at his colored counterpart. Studying him carefully from his sitting position on the blue building, one of many that made up Ichigo's world.

"Tell me," said the Hollow as Ichigo, broken, bloody, and trapped within the very blue building that Hichigo was perched upon. A pale fingered drummed on the window between his legs, thumping on the thick blue tinted glass to gain his imprisoned counterparts attention.

"Ichigo." Seeing he was not gaining Ichigo's attention, he twisted the blade of Zangetsu around, using the point to tap on the glass, as if teasing an animal at a zoo. "What does it feel like to be the horse?" He chuckled as he watched his ex-king stare up at him, a hand punching into the glass, but never shattering it. His old king did not have the will to break out. He was trying to hide from his life, his choices, and his fears. However, that did not mean he was going to sit back and listen to the albino talk.

"Ya know, she thinks you are savable. She was here a while ago caressing yer face, saying how she was going to help ya when everyone else abandoned yer sorry ass. Tryin' ta give you hope to fight back. But it didn't work did it, Horse?" Stated the albino as he studied the man below him; the brown orbs of the orange haired man seem to glisten for a moment. It was as if he recognized something or perhaps remembered what his hollow was talking about an event he had blocked out.

"She is going to die, die for a man that no longer exist!" He laughed aloud and threw his hands into the air at his last few words that escaped his lips. He swung Zangetsu around wildly and switched his position to lie on the blue building. Propping himself up on one elbow, he bent his knee to raise his leg up and left the other stretched out. Zangetsu lazily traced random patterns on the glass that separated the two discolored twins.

"She will never make it in time to save you. She could free you from the shinigami but she can't free you from me. Even now, your body is changing; it is becoming more like me. Have you ever wondered, Horse, about the cycle of things?"

Ichigo seemed to have tilted his head up, to stare at his counter part with narrowed brows, "You see, when you die, you become a spirit. From there, you get a choice you maybe enter Seireitei if you are Soul Buried. Or, you turn into a hollow when your chain comes to an end. But from their, a soul may be come a Shinigami if sent to Seireitei, if not it can become an Arrancar after feasting on souls and other hollows of different rankings." A smirk twisted on the hollows face.

"That there is it, that is the line that is drawn. But we broke that line we are Vizard. A soul that has surpassed the limit, we are everything. We are Shinigami and we are hollow. Unlike the Shinigami or Arrancar, we may revert. You see, Ichigo. You went from human, to shinigami, to human, then you died and became a shinigami once more. But during that process your chain was destroyed and you became a hollow, thus you became a Vizard. Now here is the real kicker, are you ready?" asked the Pale one.

"A Vizard can stay as a shinigami or it can revert back to a hollow. Once you are said hollow, you automatically change into an Arrancar cause you already have the spiritual power for one and the body morphs!" He laughed, "The longer I stay in charge, the quicker you lose the parts that make you shinigami."

Hichigo pressed his face down on the window, allowing his nose to touch the glass, looking directly into the shinigami's face. "You will become an Arrancar. I will become you in a merge and the shinigami parts of yourself will fade away."

Ichigo looked up at his hollow, his brown eyes were narrowed and suddenly he lashed out and slammed his fist into the glass, trying to punch his hollow but failed. His hollow smiled still.

"You don't have the resolve to stop me."

* * *

A/N : Sorry for taking so long to update. I have had some family, work, and health issues over the past couple of weeks and had no time to write. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get the next one up as soon as I can! I am always welcome to ideas, comments, and suggestions for the story.

Until next time

Ja ne!


	8. Los Niños de Marfil

* * *

**Chapter 8: Los Niños de Marfil Chapter**

* * *

The wind whipped the sand around, making the very air like sandpaper. Rukia was thankful for the coverings she wore, as her skin would have been ground off long ago without them. Even so, the glass-like shards were blown into her eyes, the one part of her anatomy that she could not afford to cover. The eternal night of Hueco Mundo made covering her eyes with even a single layer of cloth effectively blinding. Rukia's progress was slow, and laborious, but she had to keep moving. Nothing would keep her from finding the help she needed to save Ichigo. Her mind began withdrawing within itself to guard against the tortures of the weather.

The whistling of the sand twisted her mind; she could have sworn she heard the cries of battle. Her head tilted to the right; ghost past by her eyes, not in the spiritual sense but of memories. The battle was replaying itself in her tired mind that lost count of distance and time.

Her footing slipped on a sand dune and she tumbled into the sands, but her eyes never left the scene of Aizen appearing before them, holding a beaten and bloody Ichigo. She stared at his eyes that held no recognition to the battle around him; he looked just like he did when he had first realized he had a hollow within his being.

His hand moved, and suddenly Aizen had his own blade thrust into his neck. A look of shocked over came him. Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs jerking the blade to the side and then rotated it quickly in a single motion went back through Aizen's neck, severing the last bit of skin that held his head upon his body.

Ichigo dropped to the ground.

The ghost vanished.

Her body came to a rest within the stands, lying upon her belly. She noticed then how hungry and thirsty she was suddenly. The woman closed her eyes and sighed, maybe it would be best to rest for a moment. But she knew she should not, a hollow could come and attack her and the more time she stayed her, the less time Ichigo had to survive.

Slowly she put her hands beneath her and pushed herself up but she had to suddenly wonder why she was staring down at a pair of black and white shoes that had not been there before.

Confused she looked up into the face a very dumbfounded and interested Arrancar. The said Arrancar looked down at her, as Rukia looked up at him. She took note of his dark skin and large frame. He looked oddly familiar to her but she had trouble placing his face to name. She studied him as best she could, but before her mind could function correctly she found herself being lifted into the air by her thin waist.

Then she was thrown over a muscular shoulder. "Wha? Hey! Put me down!" She yelled as she suddenly realized what was happening. But the big man did not put her down, instead he took off walking towards his home within Hueco Mundo.

"What is a shinigami doing here?" He asked to himself, sounding utterly confused and uncertain what to think about the situation. "A female one, by herself. Maybe they will let me keep her…or break her in half." He then started to giggle at that and Rukia's eyes went wide.

"Let me go right now before I…whaa!"

Before she even knew it, everything was flying past her and then the crack of time and space was being broken. Then she realized this was the Echo, a different type of Shunpo, the Arrancar's version. She looked down and took note of the Arrancar's hair color and it finally clicked into her system.

The being carrying her away was Yammy, the Tenth Espada!

Well, she had to admit; on the bright side, she was reaching her destination quicker, she just hoped nothing would kill her before she got to speak her peace. She concluded though, it was better to be found by an Esapda that was slow minded rather then an Espada who would just flat out kill her.

Then suddenly the air stopped moving about her and she was in a white hall. Realizing she was now in Las Noches, she quickly craned her neck to see where she was, feeling a bit brave now, she decided to speak her mind again. "You idiot! Put me down! I came to see who was in charge!"

Yammy began to walk and tilted his head at the girl, "You what?" He honestly was not sure what to do with the woman he had come across in Hueco Mundo. At first he thought about flat out killing her, then he thought about information she might have followed by why she was out here and why alone.

In other words, his head hurt so badly from thinking that he decided it was best to bring her back and let the others do the thinking for him. He though this was brilliant and would of patted himself on the back if he could.

"I want to see the person in charge you great big oaf!" Rukia yelled as she hit the Espada over the head with her fist. "And I want to see them right now! So put me down or take me to them!" She then grabbed his hair and pulled on it, making his head jerk back.

Maybe he should of left her for dead after all.

Freaking ungrateful shinigami, he had gone through all the trouble to bringing her here and now she was pulling his hair! Shaking his head he grunted with a bit of a growl, "Fine! But leave the hair alone!" He bellowed as he moved through the white and racked halls.

It seemed that time did not treat the base well; many of the halls had crumbled into the white sands and the floor where unclean. Old blood still stained the walls from a battle that took place many moons ago. The base was an utter mess and Rukia did not like it much at all, there was even holes in the roof and through the walls. If you looked carefully enough, you could probably see through five hallways.

The two rounded a corner and kicked open a large door. "Hey! Guy's look what I found!" Yammy yelled out as he took Rukia by the sash around her waist and held her in the air like some kind of animal that a child found and brought home to show his mother.

"She wants to see you…" Rukia was then suddenly tossed to the dirty floor and her eyes once again came in contact with a pair of black and white shoes.

"Um, but if you don't want her and um stuff…could I well….could I keep her?" he asked sheepishly.

* * *

A/N: Woot, another chapter up and yeah I know its short. But I tried. Anyways, I am now currently trying to put together a plot and ideas. I got a lot down, if I can figure out my order and such there will be a Sequel to Not Gonna Get Us. I have put up a poll on my profile page for the ages for the twins to be. I aint sure how old to make them, that really changes the plots depending on age. So I will be updating my profile with new information over the stories I am working on and the information for the Sequel in my profile. Thanks for the help for the stories by the way, couldn't get this far without you all!

Until next time

Ja ne!


	9. The King

* * *

** Chapter 9: The King**

* * *

_ I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored_

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia had to stop and wonder for a moment. Was this really the best choice of action to free Ichigo? He had no friend in the living world nor in Seireitei so what made her believe that he had friends here within the world of the hollows? What truly made her come here? Was it hope?

If so it looked as if it was about to be smashed into millions of tiny pieces as her gaze traveled north. She saw broken throne of Aizen in the darkness of the room, a figure sitting there in his place. The shoes of the Arrancar and then the snowy hakama's, the bare chest with a prefect hole through a male's muscular abdomen. She did not have to look any higher to know whom she was dealing with. There was only one man within Hueco Mundo with a hole through his abdomen.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaquces.

The man that handled Pantera in such a way that it would even make Kurosaki Ichigo slightly bothered by simply viewing the dark blade. The man who had tasted Kurosaki's blood, and wanted more. The man whose fist had once embedded itself into Rukia's own chest. Now, here she was. She could not believe she was going to ask this of this man, but she had come all the way to Hueco Mundo. She was not about to turn back now.

But she could not take her eyes off his shoes, although she knew that he had moved, the sounds of his echoing steps told her this information. She knew he was now before her, slouched over with his hands in his pockets. Eyeing her carefully, debating on what she wanted and what he should do about her, she knew he was looking at her with a wide grin even though his brain was moving quickly to many conclusions. It seemed too perfect that he put a foot forward and leaned down slightly and asked in his rough voice, "What are you staring at, On'na?"

She remained sitting on her hands and knees like a dog, hands clenching into fist. She could do this she could speak to him. She could not let herself be intimidated by the Arrancar, the spiritual pressure within the room. She closed her eyes, she had to think about Ichigo.

To save Ichigo.

She felt a hand on her head, and, before she could react, it grabbed her hair tight, jerking her head up so that she was looking at Grimmjow's face full on. She could tell that, while he seemed to be curious as to why she was there, he was not happy about her wasting his time. The panther jaw was chipped and missing a few teeth from the past battle, but it still reflected the same contempt that Grimmjow's human face did.

As Rukia's gaze wondered away from that predatory face, she noticed that other parts of him were a battle-worn as the mask. Scars of war stood out against the skin of his chest and forearms. Someone had even got lucky enough, or perhaps unlucky, to leave a five by three inch scar on the side of his head just above his right ear. No hair grew from that spot.

"Well, On'na?"

Rukia's eyes returned to meet Grimmjow's, but she did not answer him. The Espada growled with irritation as he yanked on her hair, throwing her over hand into the floor behind him. "You demand to see me, and you don't have anything to say, Shinigami? I thought you nobles had more manners than that."

Rukia landed on her back with a loud and rather painful thud, even a cry erupted from her throat. Grimmjow wasted no time on turning his back on her, snapping his fingers at Yami. "Kill her." He was done; he was not going to wait for her to answer let alone question to why a shinigami was on his turf.

Yami chuckled, seeming to have forgotten he wanted to keep her. It seemed that breaking her into more then six pieces seemed to be a better idea, thus he moved towards her cracking his knuckles. It appeared this woke her up from her dazed state of mind. She did not know what to say, she really did not have a plan to address the Arrancar with, though unknowing how this event would go she screamed out the first thing that came into her mind.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out so loudly everyone stopped.

Grimmjow held up his hand and Yami stopped his advance. The blue haired Espada turned his head to look over his shoulder, hand still raised. "I beg your pardon?" Blue eyes stared dead on to Rukia. Realizing what she said she added to her sentence as fast as she could, almost in a complete and utter ramble.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia of the Thirteen Division of the Gotei 13. I came to request, beg, for your aid to help Kurosaki Ichigo!" She pushed herself up and sat on her hands and knees once again. Her head rose to stare at Grimmjow. "Ichigo will be…" However, her sentence was not finished, Grimmjow slapped his hand into the wind for silence.

Then he fully turned to regard Rukia. "You came here," he started slowly as if he was trying to understand the concept. "All the way here, by yourself, to ask me." He paused to point at himself, "To help Ichigo? A Shinigami? What the fuck is wrong with your head bitch? What the hell makes you think I will bend over and help a fucking shinigami? Especially a fucked up one that not even Seireitei will touch."

He raised a hand to point at his head, leaning forward as he spoke, "Are you mental, On'na? Or did Ichigo fuck up your sense of judgement?" He laughed now as Rukia glared at him as she stood. "He is not fucked up nor am I! I want your help to save him! Seireitei is going to kill him, this is no laughing matter!" She shouted with rage. "No one will help him! Everyone pretends this is for the best! That he should die as he is before he goes hollow and kills us all! But he won't kill us all! They won't even give him a chance! You have to help me! Help him!"

Grimmjow looked at her oddly as whispers echoed through the dark and ruined throne room. "Holy fucking hell, On'na, you are in Hueco Mundo! What the fuck makes you think any fucking Arrancar or hollow is stupid enough to put their ass on the line to save some poor ass fucked up shinigami?"

"You." Rukia said seriously, "You will cause if he dies who are you going to fight? Who is going to give you a challenge. Who the hell will let you live to fight again? Think about it you little fucktard!" Rukia declared as she suddenly marched towards a surprised Grimmjow. "I have had it up to here with people refusing to help him! I have had it, had it, had it! Everyone has dropped him like a sack of potatoes but me! And you, you, you pompus wind back laugh at me? You laugh and now I will laugh!"

With this she poked him in the chest laughing like a fruit cake. "If he dies you will never find out who is stronger. You will never see if you can defeat him at full strength you will never, ever, find someone like him again. He is slowly turning into a hollow and then he will turn Arrancar. Just think about it, just think of the battle you could have with him as he will be equal to your standings." She then reached up and tapped Grimmjow on the side of his head.

"Think really fucking hard, cat. Just think! Do you want to touch that? Do you want to hit it? Do you want to see what he can do as an Arrancar, what his release will be? And how damn long you two can fight, forever and ever."

No one said a word, Grimmjow looked down at the little shinigami and grabbed her by the wrist. Without much thought he tossed her to Yami. "Take her to a room and make sure she can't leave it…" He turned then and marched towards his broken throne. Rukia looked at him with rage. "You are refusing to help him too, aren't you? You are just like the rest!"

"I am a hollow, On'na. What matter is a shinigami's death to me? Even if it is Kurosaki Ichigo's funeral?"

* * *

**Questions and Answers:**

**SakuraAlice:** The scene with Aizen and Ichigo was a type of ghostly flashback on the past battle that took place in Hueco Mundo. Where Ichigo lost his resolve.

**Tobi the good boy:** That is possible, to have him bit by another hollow to stop the growth but with the way Ichigo is and with his hollow in the drivers seat, I believe that he might end up eating the hollow before it could bit him, or merely kill it. Though I did think of this possibility before and played with the idea off and on.

**Neko.Writer: **What can I say? I like to be different if I can. Yes, it is hard to swallow that Ichigo is weak in this and Rukia the heroine. But in the orginial text of the manga. Ichigo does go through periods of having no resolve, mostly during the early Arrancar parts. Such as the hollow taking over and his lose to Yami and Ulquorria. Ichigo usually takes personal blows badly and resorts to depression, lack of self confidence and broken resolves. Rukia is usually the one that helps him pick up the pieces and put them back together. Though I am happy that you still to read and enjoy the story to some extent.


End file.
